


Life Isn't Fair

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2248011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan makes Remy's life a little bit better</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Isn't Fair

He'd never been to a county fair, Logan couldn't believe it. Even he had been to a county fair and he was The Wolverine. Logan had made it his mission to fix that, and when October rolled around he dragged the younger man onto his motorcycle and rode downtown to the well lit fair.

As they parked Logan watched as Remy gracefully leapt from the motorcycle and was instantly enthralled with the bright colorful place and the music of several different songs playing at once. Logan smiled and walked ahead to the entrance as an over eager Remy rushed to catch up with him, a smirk playing on his lips. 

Logan paid for both of them and as they finally walked trough the gate Remy spoke,

" Mon dieu! This place is brighter than Naw Leans. " Remy sounded breathless.

" This is nothing Gumbo, wait till ya start riding rides and eatin' the food." Logan said in between laughs.

They headed to one of the many food stands first, they hadn't eaten before they left and Remy was thinner than anyone Logan had ever met; he planned to fix that, too given enough time. Remy picked out the most colorful stand and read the menu items aloud in his excitement. Remy looked up at the sign for a few minutes before turning to Logan.

" It all sounds good mon ami. How's about you choose for me. " Remy said with a grin.

Logan smiled and ordered two doughnut burgers with fries, lemonade and deep fried Oreos for dessert. Remy practically skipped to a near by table. Logan watched Remy try a bite of everything before he dug into his own meal. He took note that while he did eat the whole thing Remy did not seem to care much for the doughnut burger. He couldn't really blame the kid. however he loved the way Remy's eyes lit up when he bit into his first deep fried Oreo.

After quickly eating their meals they began to walk about the place and Logan told Remy to pick the first ride of many. After the first ride Remy was hooked and had dragged Logan onto almost every ride and trough every fun house. Logan at let the over eager man drag him every except for the ferries wheel which he convinced Remy to save for last.

As closing time grew near the two took in a few shows and attractions, both of them avoiding the freak show. Finally Logan announced they should get on the Ferris Wheel before playing a few of the games and heading home. The Wheel began to turn and Logan watched as Remy looked over the fair with a small smile. As they reached the top Remy's eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open as he looked out over the near by streets and up at the stars in the sky.

" Logan, Gambit don't know how ta thank ya, this night as been one of the best of my life, " Remy whispered.

" Ya ain't gotta thank me Gambit, everyone should get to do his at least once. " Logan said with a small smile of his own.

Remy as quiet for a few moments before looking up at the stars as he spoke, " ah always dreamed of coming to a place like this back in Naw 'Leans, ah heard a few members of the Thieves Guild talk about coming here on dates when they were younger, " Remy looked at Logan when he said the word date, " now ah know this ain't no date but ah was wonderin' why you would do all this fer me, Wolvie? ".

" your right Gumbo, this ain't no date, at least not at first, " Logan said confidently. " This was me trying ta make life just a bit more fair to a young man as good as you, but after spending the day with ya i wouldn't say no to callin' this a date if ya wanted ta, " Logan said with a smirk.

" R...Remy would like that cher, " Remy said as a pale blush spread over his cheeks and seemed to bring out his eyes just a bit more than usual.

The Wheel came to a stop, their bucket seat the first to be opened, and Logan stepped off and then offered Remy his hand as he spoke, " well then darlin, I best win ya something cute and stuffed, it's a fair date tradition after all. "

Three games later each man held a small stuffed toy won by the other as they made their way back to Logan's motorcycle. Logan lifted the seat and place both their toys in the storage compartment before leaning in to share the first of many kisses with his Cajun.


End file.
